xzwhateverfandomcom-20200214-history
Coneco
Profile Coneco is a female 13th dimensional being, who is incredibly intelligent. She studied engineering for most of her life, so she spends most of her time designing weapons. Though, she is still hell-bent on discovering how Isosceles gained immortality. She currently lives in a self-constructed lab deep into Snowdin. Appearance Coneco is a 13th dimensional being, meaning her true form is inconceivable to most, but she is able to project much simpler forms into different universe, such as the Undertale universe. Her projected form, or ‘avatar’ is, quite literally, a floating cone with eyes. Her eyes are an emerald green while her body is colored similarly to that of obsidian. She has no mouth, yet is able to speak. While she does this, her body will give off a faint green area. Her base is a perfect circle. Her top is quite sharp, yet this is not normally used as a weapon. She has 2 long cones made of a sky-blue crystal following her that operate as arms. History Coneco lived a normal, peaceful life in her home dimension. She had lived with her parents, and her older and younger brothers. She exceeded in school, going on to become an engineer. That was, until Isosceles tried to manipulate some of the people in her dimension, which ended in the destruction of said dimension. Coneco was able to escape, fleeing to a lesser dimension, and going into hiding. This cataclysmic event of her home dimension being destroyed caused her to have a major personality shift, going from the fun-loving, happy girl she was, to serious, and mostly detached person. She hid away in the lesser dimension, occasionally projecting her avatars to different dimensions, trying to find a way to stop Isosceles and his gang. One day, one of her avatars was stalking Isosceles' avatar, when it suddenly crossed the gap. Coneco acted quickly, following him. This caused her to end up with Isosceles in the Undertale dimension. When she did, she quickly fled to the most secluded area she could find: Snowdin forest. Here, she built her lab, hastily making her defenses. She now lives there, hoping to one day uncover the way to defeat Isosceles. Personality She used to be a light-hearted, goofy person, but whenever Isosceles and his prison gang destroyed her home dimension, she took on a much more serious demeanor. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still able to enjoy herself though, it just meant she knew when to stop joking. Meaning, even in the light of what happened to her species, she’s able to enjoy the different aspects of life. She really enjoys jokes, to the point where, if Pentakek wasn’t all evil and stuff (or thats what she calls it, at least. She isn’t too sure what they are exactly trying to do, but she just knows its bad,) she would willingly be friends with him. But outside of this joking demeanor, she is a very serious, sometimes even harsh, girl. Coneco usually stays in remote, unvisited areas (i.e, Snowdin forest.) to avoid being seen. This causes her to occasionally become a recluse, staying away from most people. Usually, this means retreating into her lab. However, if you manage to somehow break through that reclusive shell, she is a nice, caring person. She can be protective of those she cares about, sometimes a bit over-protective. Relations Isosceles-She absolutely despises Isosceles. She wants nothing more than for him to be taken down, and will use whatever means necessary. Pentakek- On the surface, she despises Pentakek for his evil nature. Yet, if he were to become less, y'know, murdery, she would be willing to be friends with him. Tesserect-Coneco has occasionally seen Tesserect around, yet has always fled when she did. Abilities Gadgets- She has many gadgets that she has created. Similarly to batman, if you give her enough time, she will surely find a gadget for any current predicament. Some examples include: Cloak She can use this to, well, cloak herself or others. However, it has a low energy capacity, meaning it runs out quickly. Weaponry She has a multitude of offensive weaponry. From particle cannons, to hand-held laser and plasma rifles, to even nuclear weapons. Most of these are very destructive and could cause serious damage if put into the wrong hands. Shield generator This is very similar to Overwatch’s Winston’s shield, where it’s a large bubble surrounding an area. However, there are a few key differences. This shield has a much larger area than Winston’s. Any dimensional beings under the 13th dimension are not allowed to enter through physical means. This means you can teleport through it, but cannot walk through it. 13th, 14th, and 15th dimensional beings can enter and exit at will, however. It’s also much more durable than Winston’s shield, being virtually impossible to destroy. But, if enough force is compiled onto it at once, it can be destroyed (however, this would need to be a large amount of force.), or if a continuos stream of force is pushed onto it, it will eventually run out of energy (however, this would take a long amount of time.). The only non-inconvenient way to achieve this is through 15th-dimensional powers. Turrets She has created turrets similar to the portal turrets in use, which instantly lock on to intruders. They use spacial recognition to determine if someone is an intruder or if it’s actually Coneco. This means that if you get her exact shape right, you can use it to disguise yourself. But one flaw, and the turrets recognize it. She has 3 separate types of turrets: Plasma, simple lasers, and a particle beam. The plasma weapons fire quickly, but do very the smallest amount of damage (but can still do considerable damage to lesser-dimensional beings). Laser weapons fire at a moderate pace and do moderate damage. Particle beams, however, take a large time to charge, but deal massive amounts of damage, enough to instantly destroy most low-level dimensional beings. There are 2 of each turret on each side of her lab, one on top of the wall and one below the wall. Teleporter While this device is still in beta and, therefore, unstable, she can still use the device to teleport her and anyone else into her lab. She carries around on her body’s base a pad. This pad can be set on the ground. After a few calibrations, which most likely take around 1 minute to put in, the teleporter will take everyone standing on it to the exit, which is located inside her lab. Though, there are still a few bugs to work out of it, such as the chance that a lower dimensional being’s limbs can be left behind. And it also doesn’t work well with groups of 4+ people. Tracking devices Its what it sounds like. She fires a small, almost unnoticeable pin into someone’s body (usually the ankle, as thats the most effective place) and it tracks their movements onto a small, handheld device. She does have abilities outside of her devices, however. Though they’re very few, they still exist. Body morphing She can’t morph her entire body, but she can morph her cone-arms into any shape, such as hands. Levitation She can levitate off of the ground. Yet, her size doesn’t allow he to levitate far up. Speed Despite her large size, she is very quick on her… nonexistent feet. But, despite this, she can be caught off-guard easily. Such as, leading her to be attacked by her own particle cannon. Reformation If she does happen to get caught off-guard, she can reform the destroyed parts of her body. How long this takes depends on the size of the injury. A blast from her own particle cannon will take about 3-5 days to regenerate. However, if the injury is larger, it might take much longer, to the point where if one atom of her remains, it will take years, possibly decades, to reform. Possesion For a very limited amount of time, Coneco can abanodon her physical form to possess another person's body or possess non-living things. This means she can possess a dead corpse as well. This can be resisted through mental prowess. Also, she can't possess and dimensional beings from the 14th or higher dimensions. Weaknesses Despite her multitude of gadgets and abilities, she does have weaknesses. Eye Her eyes are very vulnerable to attack. If attacked, her eyes will shatter, spurting some kind of purplish blood. This will render her blind in the eye that was destroyed. Meaning, if only one is missing, she receives a complete lack of depth perception. This will regenerate in a few hours. Particle Cannons For unknown reasons, her body can easily be destroyed by use of a particle cannon. Yet, her cone-arms seem to be immune to this affect. Arms Her cone-arms are sensitive, and rather easy to destroy. The time it takes for them to reform is very dependent on Coneco’s current state, both mental and physical. Destruction of physical avatar If her physical avatar is destroyed, she will, essentially, be completely removed from the Undertale universe, as she needs to form a completely new avatar and send it back to the universe its in. However, she has no idea how she crossed the gap, therefore, she will not be able to send an avatar back. But, for her entire avatar to be destroyed, it needs to be completely destroyed before it can reform back. For this to work. you would need to fire on her with multiple particle cannons at once. Emotions Since she has normal, sane human emotions, she can sometimes let them take control, putting her into bad situations. Weak in general Despite the fact that she is a 14th dimensional being, against others of her dimension and up, she's rather weak. She has low durability and strength, and she is near useless without her gadgets. Category:Universal Constants Category:Immortal Category:13th(Spatial) Dimension Category:Are You Freddy For Ready? Category:Females